nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche Cayman S
On this page you will only find basic information about the car. If you ever had the Porsche Cayman S in your garage then feel free to edit. 'History' The 2007 Porsche Cayman S is a car that already existed in Need for Speed World and can also be received as a 3-day rental when you create a new EA-account. 'Performance' The Porsche Cayman S is widely considered one of the mediocre cars of Tier 2 in World, despite its hefty price tag. As it is slightly heavier than many other Porsches in the game, it isn't very competitive in a lot of races as its understeering makes it a car nicknamed 'boats', cars which can take turns only with the use of emergency brakes. This means it has a much higher chance of losing to cars like the Lotus Elise, that can corner at high speeds, sometimes even without having to use brakes. Although the top speed is relatively good, it doesn't have a strong acceleration or a 'cosmic' nitrous to reach it quickly. However, it drives in a smooth way, accompanied with the shape of the car, makes it a good choice for Treasure Hunt and cruising around in Free Roam. Editions *White Stock *Yellow Stock *Lissom Rental *Treasure Hunter Edition *Shift The Treasure Hunter Edition has a special feature that allows a player, while driving, to see the location of every gem on the map during Treasure Hunt mode. The only other car with a Treasure Hunter Edition is the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. Car Stats *The White Stock edition of Porsche Cayman S can be rented for 3 days when you create a new EA-account 'Description in NFS World' The Cayman S is a great car in Need for Speed World offering performance close to the 911 but for a price closer to a Tier 1 Car. Bodykits Cayman S Treasure Hunter Bodykit Front.jpg|Treasure hunter Cayman S Treasure Hunter Bodykit Back.jpg|Treasure Hunter Cayman S Soul Front.jpg|Soul Cayman S Soul Back.jpg|Soul Cayman S Trekked Front.jpg|Trekked Cayman S Trekked Back.jpg|Trekked Cayman S Repro Front.jpg|Repro Repro Back.jpg|Repro Cayman S Boxed Front.jpg|Boxxed Cayman S Boxed Back.jpg|Boxxed Cayman S Chroma Front.jpg|Chroma Cayman S Chroma Back.jpg|Chroma Cayman S Halon Front.jpg|Halon Cayman S Halon Back.jpg|Halon Cayman S Coil Front.jpg|Coil Cayman S Coil Back.jpg|Coil Cayman S Glint Front.jpg|Glint Cayman S Glint Back.jpg|Glint Cayman S Cascade Front.jpg|Cascade Cayman S Cascade Back.jpg|Cascade Cayman S Exodus Front.jpg|Exodus Cayman S Exodus Back.jpg|Exodus Cayman S Kineto Front.jpg|Kineto Cayman S Kineto Back.jpg|Kineto Cayman S Sonic Front.jpg|Sonic Cayman S Sonic Back.jpg|Sonic Cayman S Rush Front.jpg|Rush Cayman S Rush Back.jpg|Rush Cayman S Innova Front.jpg|Innova Cayman S Innova Back.jpg|Innova Cayman S Flow Front.jpg|Flow Cayman S Flow Back.jpg|Flow Cayman S Pressure Front.jpg|Pressure Cayman S Pressure Back.jpg|Pressure Cayman S Offroad Front.jpg|Offroad Cayman S Offroad Back.jpg|Offroad Cayman S Transform Front.jpg|Transform Cayman S Transform Back.jpg|Transform *Soul *Trekked *Repro *Boxed *Chroma *Halon *Coil *Glint *Cascade *Exodus *Kineto *Sonic *Rush *Innova *Flow *Pressure *Offroad *Transform 'Appearances' The Car features in seven other Need for Speed games *NFS Most Wanted *NFS Carbon *NFS ProStreet *NFS Undercover *NFS Shift *NFS Hot Pursuit *NFS SHIFT 2 UNLEASHED 'Gallery' ' Porsche Cayman S.jpg|Yellow Edition Porsche Cayman S - Shift.jpg|Shift Edition Te.jpg|Treasure Hunter Edition ' Category:Porsche Category:Tier 2 Category:SpeedBoost Category:Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars